


In the Heart of Orlais

by staticscreams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticscreams/pseuds/staticscreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long night, and Ailise Trevelyan just wanted to go back to Skyhold, away from the Winter Palace and the empress and the peace talks. However, there was one thing Cullen wanted to do before the Inquisition left Halamshiral...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heart of Orlais

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first Cullen fic, after the amount of times I have romanced him (and I'm talking about a LOT of times). But I have so many more fics planned, trust me.

It had been a long night, to say the least. And Ailise Trevelyan had been a very, very busy woman. First, she had arrived at the Winter Palace with Duke Gaspard, under the pretense of supporting him during the peace talks.Then, she betrayed him. And then, she spoke of an alliance with Briala. And she betrayed her too. However, the entire reasons she had come to the Winter Palace in the first place was to uncover a plot to assassinate Empress Celene. But in the end, Ailise betrayed her too. She betrayed them all, used their own lies against them, twisted them around her little finger. _Manipulated them._ She played them good, uncovering them all as treacherous liars. But that was just how The Grand Game worked. And it sure was tiring.

Oh, and to top it all off, Celene dumped a witch on top of the Inquisition. No, _liaison_ was the “official” title. Although Ailise wasn’t sure if it was by Celene’s request, or Morrigan’s own.

Ailise leaned against the railing of the balcony, sighing. She was sick of Orlais, and she just wanted to get back to Skyhold, perhaps crawl into bed and sleep this all off. The news from Morrigan’s announcement only left her more worn-out, a headache beginning to spread behind her temples.

More footsteps sounded on the marble floor of the balcony, but this was not the sharp sound of heeled shoes like Morrigan’s had been.

“There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you.” It was Cullen’s voice, and although Ailise had told Morrigan she wished to be _alone_ (although she also told her the punch had ran dry, which it had), she did not mind this pleasant intrusion. At the end of a long day, it was good to see something-someone-that made her happy for the moment. Are you alright?”

“I’m incredibly worn out. It’s been...a long night,” Ailise sighed. No doubt her eyes revealed how truly exhausted she was, her wide blue eyes marred with dark purple bruise-like marks underneath them. But it hadn’t just been an extremely long night-there was also a nagging feeling hanging around in the back of Ailise’s mind. Corypheus would _not_ take this news easily. He would strike back soon. And it would hit them twice as hard as Haven. She had no doubt about it.

“For all of us,” Cullen said, “I’m glad it’s over.”

Ailise gave a small nod, staring off at the darkened sky in the distance.

Cullen sighed, placing his hand gently on her arm. “I...know it’s foolish, but I was worried for you tonight.” She patted Cullen’s hand, giving him a reassuring smile, as she held his hand in her own. She knew she had worried him, although it wasn’t her intent. His expression when Ailise ran after Dutchess Florianne, a blade in her hand, said it all. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and she sort of felt bad. But Florianne was dead-the day was saved. She would apologize later.

Inside, the bards began playing another song, the soft sound of their lutes carrying out to the couple on the balcony. The song was slow, sweet and the words were spoken in Orlesian. Cullen stepped back a bit, slipping his hand out from underneath hers. Cullen smiled, and it left Ailise worried, her brows furrowing in confusion. “I...may never have another chance like this, so I must ask-” What was he doing, Ailise wondered, as he bowed slightly, holding out his hand-“may I have this dance, Lady Trevelyan?”

A blush rose to her freckled cheeks, and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying-and failing-to hide her smile. Truthfully, she wasn’t quite in the mood to dance. But Cullen was absolutely right-when would she get this chance again? After the initial shock wore off, she lowered her hand from her mouth, slipping it back into Cullen’s hand, “Of course. But I thought you didn’t dance,” She teased, as he guided her body closer to his own, his other hand resting at the small of her back.

“For you, I’ll try,” He chuckled, and Ailise smiled, as he guided her across the balcony, the skirt of her dress slightly dragging on the floor. For someone who had never danced before, Cullen was rather swift and graceful. “Have I mentioned you look beautiful tonight?”

Ailise cocked an eyebrow, her cheeks growing redder, “I believe the exact word you used was ‘nice’.”

“Hmm. Did I say that?” His tone was on the sarcastic side and she laughed, “How will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.”

“Besides,” Cullen said, leaning over, his lips lightly brushing Ailise’s ear, making her shiver, “you look beautiful.”

Just when Ailise thought that the furious blush had left her cheeks, it returned, and Cullen chuckled at the sight of it. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” She joked, but it was immediately followed by, “I’m joking, flattery will get you _everywhere._ ”

For a while, the two danced, not speaking, although Ailise could swear she heard him humming under his breath as he led them around in a circle, not even stepping on her boots or her dress once. Who had taught him how to dance, she wondered. Was it Josephine? Vivienne? Dorian, perhaps? For someone claiming not to dance, Cullen Stanton Rutherford was actually quite good.

Which reminded her.

“So,” Ailise snickered, breaking the silence, “Cullen Stanton Rutherford.”

“Hmm?” Cullen asked, in a _what of it?_ sort of way.

“You never told me your full name before,” She pointed out, as he spun her around once.

“You never asked,” He said simple, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

It was an awful excuse, but he had a point. She chuckled, “That’s...a fair point, actually.”

He nodded, and the two laughed, as they continued dancing. He spun her around again, her dress swishing around her legs, making her giggle. He smiled at the sound, before face softened, his smile fading and his amber eyes boring into hers. She furrowed her brow, confused. Why was he looking at her like that?

“I…” He began, his voice slightly catching, “I really was worried for you. The way you ran after the Dutchess...I suppose I shouldn’t have been worried. You’ve been through a lot worse.”

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Ailise replied softly, “but I’m safe now, aren’t I?”

Cullen removed his hand from hers, cupping underneath her chin, and smiling once again, “You are.” He leaned down, closing the space between them. And so he kissed her on the lips, in front of anyone that was watching. Ailise knew that Josephine would no doubt receive a letter or two from a distraught noble (judging by the large audience that was gathered around Cullen that night), but she didn’t care, and apparently neither did Cullen. And so she was glad, as they held each other underneath the moonlight, in the heart of Orlais.


End file.
